miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tysia123/Nie wszystko jest usłane różami
...A te lubią też pokłuć... To będzie krótkie, bo dwuczęściowe opko, tak myślę, natchnął mnie dzień kobiet, i o tym te opowiadanie jest, nazwałabym je oneshotem, ale nie publikuję wszystkiego jednocześnie :P Odbiega trochę od kultury... Bo w Francji nie świętuje się tak dnia kobiet z tego co wyczytałam, ale trudno :P Macie okazję zapoznać się z moim dwiema postaciami, o których planuję coś napisać, jednak uspokajam i uprzedzam, że będzie ich raczej mało ;P A i ten... Bo opisuję dzień kobiet i piszę go jakby nie patrzeć z perspektywy dziewczyny... Więc nie obraźcie sie, jak coś w związku z tym źle ujmę. Część I Adrien siedział za ławką w klasie, wokół w kółko chodził Nino, obok stał Kim i Ivan, którzy obserwowali chłopaka, Nathanaël siedział w ławce obok i rysował, jak zwykle, a Max opierał się o parapet. -Ale co to znaczy, że zapomniałeś kupić kwiatki?! To była najważniejsza rzecz do załatwienia! -Krzyczał Nino – prawie wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy. Adrien westchnął, było źle, bardzo źle, mieli tylko babeczki, które on załatwił, a za godzinę zbliżała się godzina wychowawcza, na której organizują dzień kobiet dziewczyną w ich klasie. -No bo nigdzie nie było! Poważnie, przeleciałem wszystkie kwieciarnie, ani jednego tulipana, ani róży! - Tłumaczył się Kim. Adrien myślał gorączkowo, co zrobić? Teoretycznie mieli te babeczki, ale kwiatki to pewnego rodzaju tradycja, nie mogło ich zabraknąć. -Dobra, postaram się je załatwić – Powiedział wstając. - A wy obmyślcie resztę. Mam nadzieję, że się wyrobię. - Mruknął jeszcze i wyszedł z klasy. -Jestem ciekawy jak zamierzasz to zrobić – Odezwał się Plagg pojawiając się obok. -Spokojnie, mam plan – Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie. -O nie, nie, ja znam ten uśmiech, ani sobie myśl! -Plagg! Wysuwaj pazury! - I mimo swoich protestów kwami powędrowało do pierścienia chłopaka, a ten po chwili stał w kostiumie Czarnego Kota. *** Marinette siedziała wraz z Alyą i innymi dziewczynami z klasy (z wyjątkiem Chloe i Sabriny) na schodkach przy wejściu do sali z francuskiego, obserwowały drzwi, gdzie jeszcze niedawno zniknęli wszyscy chłopacy z ich klasy i ostro dyskutowały na temat dzisiejszego święta. -Ciekawe co dzisiaj przygotowali – zastanawiała się Rose. -Pewnie to co zwykle, tulipany -mruknęła Juleka. -Aj tam, cieszmy się, że coś w ogóle – powiedziała Alix. – Podobno chłopacy z trzeciej „a” nic nie zrobili dla dziewczyn. -Ja już się nie potrafię doczekać wręczania, ciekawe kto to będzie w tym roku? - Ekscytowała się Marinette, miała cichą nadzieję, że trafi się jej Adrien. -Na pewno nie on. – Nagle obok znalazła się Chloe. -On? - Zdziwiła się Marinette. -No Adrien, on jest mój – powiedziała Chloe zarozumiałym tonem. – Nawet o tym nie marz. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. -Co ty sobie myślisz. – Prychnęła Marinette – Ad...- urwała nagle bo z klasy wyszedł wspominany blondyn, jednak nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na dziewczyny, ale szybko odszedł w stronę wyjścia. -Ciekawe co się stało – zaciekawiła się Alya. -Pewnie czegoś zapomnieli – wysunęła podejrzenie Mylène. -To by do nich pasowało – zaśmiała się Alix. Marinette i Chloe nie spuszczały z siebie wzroku. Ktoś by mógł powiedzieć, że wyglądały jak kocice, gotowe do zaatakowania siebie w każdej chwili. Pierwsza skapitulowała blondynka, prychnęła głośno, przewróciła oczami, odwróciła się, zarzuciła torebkę przez ramię, i ruszyła przed siebie, rzucając tylko: -Ale on i tak jest mój! Marinette patrzała za nią z wściekłością. -Niektórzy już po prostu tacy są – próbowała ją pocieszyć Alya. Marinette westchnęła, pozostało jej czekać na upragnioną godzinę wychowawczą. *** Kim mówił prawdę, w żadnej z wielu kwieciarni w Paryżu nie dało się dostać ani jednego tulipana czy róży, to już była chyba dziesiąta kwieciarnia do której zawitał. -Dzień dobry – Powiedział miło, ale z mniejszym entuzjazmem niż w dziewięciu wcześniejszych. - Czy są tutaj może jakieś kwiatki? - Spytał. -Czarny Kto poszukuje kwiatów – zaśmiała się sprzedawczyni. A tak, warto byłoby wspomnieć, że przy czwartej kwieciarni Adrien zrezygnował z przemieniania się co chwilę i wchodził do sklepu tak jak stał. -Tak – westchnął. – Jakichkolwiek, już nie mam wielkich wymagań. -Została mi jedna co prawda. – Kobieta sięgnęła za ladę – Ale myślę, że się nada. – Wyciągnęła czerwoną różę – Szczera miłość, co sądzisz? Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiły się duże rumieńce, zamierzał kupić Biedronce upominek, to prawda, ale teraz wyleciało mu to z głowy, w zasadzie ta róża byłaby idealna. Nie podejrzewał też, że ludzie tak widzą jego uczucie do kropkowanej super bohaterki, najwyraźniej wszyscy byli tego świadomi. -Tak, nada się. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, podał pieniądze i odszedł spoglądając na kwiat. „Mam nadzieję, że to doceni.” Przeleciało mu przez myśl. No, ale dalej nie rozwiązał problemu kwiatków dla dziewczyn z klasy, westchnął i ruszył na poszukiwanie kolejnej kwieciarni. *** Tym razem mieli mieć wf na dworze, Marinette wyszła na zewnątrz wraz zresztą klasy, Adrien nie wrócił na lekcje, ciekawiło ją co takiego go zatrzymało, ustawiła się w szeregu wraz z innymi i rozejrzała się wokoło. Zaniepokoiły ją jakby słyszane krzyki, aczkolwiek bardzo ciche. Coś po prawej przykuło jej uwagę, po chodniku poruszała się jakaś osoba, przypatrzała się bardziej, miała w ręku kolczasty bicz, a w drugiej ręce róże, a na sobie zielony strój z kolcami. Jej serce przyśpieszylo biegu. Akuma. -Proszę pani! Musimy wracać do szkoły! - Zawołała natychmiast wskazując kierunek postaci. -Oh, faktycznie, dzieci, wracamy natychmiast do środka, w tej chwili – Odezwała się nauczycielka. Marinette pierwsza znalazła się w środku, nienawidziła wf ze względu na to, że wtedy Tikki była daleko i nie mogła się od razu przemienić w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Dzisiejszy dzień był tego przykładem. Wbiegła do szatni by zgarnąć torebkę, miejsce przebywania jej kwami, po czym natychmiast z niej wybiegła. Znalazła ustronne miejsce i natychmiast się przemieniła. *** Astutia spacerowała po uliczkach Paryża zapoznając się z nowym miejscem, jego zapachem, i dźwiękami, które tutaj panują. Szła spokojnie wyłapując odgłosy dzwoneczków przy jej miraculum, odbijające się od budynków wokół i wracające do niej. Tylko dzięki temu przez cała swoją wędrówkę ani razu się nie potknęła. Co prawda tą zasługę można by też przypisać Mazzowi, który zwykł ostrzegać ją przed każdą przeszkodą, jednak ona tego nie potrzebowała, znakomicie radziła sobie sama. -Po lewej kwieciarnia – Oświadczył Mazz. - To już piąta dzisiaj, oni w tym Paryżu mają same kwieciarnie?! - Oburzył się. -To Paryż, miasto zakochanych, dziwi cię to?– zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Owszem, to nie jest normalne – Mruknął – O, jubiler! Jubilera jeszcze nie mijaliśmy. -Tak, wiem. - Zaśmiała się As. -Mam wrażenie, że odtrącasz moją pomocną dłoń, przypominam ci, że beze mnie to byś nic w tym mieście nie zrobiła – Oburzył się mały nietoperz. -Już przestań być taki skromny Mazz, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty. - Brązowowłosa zaśmiała się po raz kolejny. - A poza tym, mogłabym się kogoś spytać. – Dodała. -Jasne, gdybyś widziała miny tych ludzi do których zagadujesz. -Wielokrotnie wspominałam, że żałuję iż nie mogę. Jej kwami prychnęło. -Po co tu właściwie przyszliśmy? Dalej nie pojmuję. - Nietoperzo podobny stworek zaczął zrzędzić. -Podobno ma się stać coś złego, sam mi to mówiłeś, ja ci muszę przypominać? - Prychnęła Astuti przesuwając się w prawo i zwalniając kroku, przed nią szła grupka paru osób, a z ludźmi nigdy nie wiadomo czy na ciebie nie wpadną, w pewnym sensie przedmioty i budynki nieożywione mają jakiś plus. -A tak, na drugiej mniej więcej, całkiem spore jest. - Oznajmił Mazz poważnym tonem. -Jasne i teraz mówisz? -Wcześniej skupiałem się na tym, by... -Nie kończ – Mruknęła dziewczyna. Kwami prychnęło. -W lewo. Dziewczyna posłusznie skręciła, znalazła się w wąskiej uliczce. I wyszukała ręką drabinkę na ścianie. -Na drugiej? -Dokładnie. -Świetnie, Mazz, rozkładaj skrzydła. *** Kot spacerował po ulicy z coraz mniejszym zapałem. Nagle coś go zdziwiło, a ulicy dostrzegł rosnące wokół dość sporej wielkości krzaki róży. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Wokół nie widział żywej duszy, to mogła być wina tylko jednego – akumy. Westchnął. Kwiatki będą musiały poczekać. *** Nietoperzyca przechadzała się po dachu. Wsłuchała się w dźwięki Paryża. Było tutaj mnóstwo ludzi, którzy, pracowali, sprzątali, spacerowali, spieszyli się. Oraz się bali, to słyszała wyraźnie, krzyki przerażenia. I do tego wyczuwała doskonale swoim dodatkowym zmysłem. Ale słyszała coś jeszcze, ten dźwięk był dość znajomy. Odsunęła się lekko, a przed nią wylądował nie kto inna a jej partner, Srebrny Smok. -Cześć myszko – Uśmiechnął się nonszalancko, czego oczywiście nie była w stanie zobaczyć, choć wyczuwała po tonie głosu. - Mam dla ciebie prezent z okazji dnia kobiet. - Chwycił ją za rękę i włożył jej w dłoń kwiatek. -Biała róża. Chiroptera się lekko uśmiechnęła i powąchała roślinę. -Ślicznie pachnie – stwierdziła. -Sam wybierałem. – Zaśmiał się chłopak. -Dziękuję – Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła i oddała kwiatek właścicielowi. – Ale teraz mam coś innego do roboty - powiedziała wymijając chłopaka i przyśpieszając do biegu, by przeskoczyć na następny budynek. Brunet się zaśmiał i wyrzucił różę, po czym chwycił za skrzydła i ruszył za Nietoperzycą. *** Biedronka ruszyła na nową akumę uderzając ją co chwilę jojem, na co ta odpowiadała śmiechem. -Ale proszę, nie walczmy, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie! Dziewczynę wytrąciło to z równowagi, dlaczego po tej samej stronie? -No, my, kobiety musimy się łączyć, żeby zniszczyć te parszywe stworzenia jakimi są mężczyźni. Biedronka w lot pojęła o co chodzi. Kolczasta, bo tak siebie nazywała przeciwniczka zamieniała każdego faceta w krzak róży, najwyraźniej, któryś musiał jej zaleźć porządnie za skórę, skoro tak bardzo ich nienawidzi. A to znaczy, że wszyscy chłopacy są teraz w niebezpieczeństwie. A zwłaszcza ten, jeden, Adrien. Wyszedł ze szkoły przed lekcją wf, więc mógł być teraz gdzieś w mieście. Równie dobrze Kolczasta mogła go już dawno zamienić w krzak róży. A jeśli nie, to jest teraz w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. A na to ona nie pozwoli. Zaczęła atakować ją ze zdwojoną siłą. Nagle ujrzała jak Kolczasta odlatuje na bok, a zaraz obok niej pojawił się Czarny Kot. -Tęskniłaś, my Lady? - Spytał uśmiechając się szeroko. - Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział łapiąc ją za plecy i pochylając do tyłu, po czym podając jej różę. -To miłe Kocie – Powiedziała chwytając podarunek - Ale powinieneś na siebie uważać - mówiąc to pociągnęła go w dół, co co prawda spowodowało, że na siebie upadli, ale dzięki temu nastolatek uniknął oberwania pociskiem z róży przeciwniczki – tym zamieniającym w roślinę. Biedronka się natychmiast podniosła. - Mści się na mężczyznach zamieniając ich w krzaki róży, lepiej uważaj. - W krzaki róży? Jakie to romantyczne – skomentował chłopak szykując się do ataku. - Romantyczne? Ja nie wiem czy chciałabym oberwać od wkurzonej kolczatki i zostać zamienioną w krzak. Ale co kto woli – Zaśmiała się czerwono czarna unikając bicza zielonej. - Akuma jest w róży – dodała. Coś przemknęła jej nagle po prawej, spojrzała w tym kierunku, ale po chwili poczuła ból w okolicy brzucha. Upadła. Złapała się za brzuch i z przerażeniem zobaczyła na rękach czerwoną ciecz. Musiała oberwać z jej kolczastego bicza. Usłyszała krzyk przerażenia jej partnera, który natychmiast do niej podbiegł. -Biedronsiu, wszystko dobrze? - Pytał przerażony. Biedronka nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, jej źrenice zmniejszyły się, gdzie ujrzała jak Kolczasta celuje różą w Czarnego Kota. Widziała jak różowy promień zmierza w jego kierunku. Chciała krzyknąć ale nie miała na to czasu. Poruszał się strasznie szybko. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania